Weakness of the Flesh
by Iceache
Summary: Booth, coming to terms with his feelings for his partner must race against the clock to save her from the clutches of an obsessed madman, while learning how to deal with his own emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. I know that this has been posted previously but I have had a lot of feedback regarding the layout of the story, so I have divided this up into the chapters so that it makes an easier read. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Work had been rough this week, she'd argued with Booth, he'd called her cold, told her she'd been kidding herself if she thought that she could go on her entire life feeling nothing and that if she truly believed that she didn't need someone then she had nothing to offer anyone. He'd made her feel heartless, emptier than the normal numbness that she could shake. She was angry for letting the first tear escape, angry for letting him see it. But most of all she was angry for the pity that she could see in his eyes. It wasn't until he reached for her arm that she bolted, she ran like she had when she first realized that 'they' weren't coming back, only this time it wasn't down the street of her family home, this time it was through the Jeffersonian.

She doesn't know exactly how she got home, she doesn't know why she didn't turn on the lights, and all she knows is that it is dark and that she can barely trace the outline of her hands. This is not how she imagined her life, she feels so disconnected to everything...work isn't filling the void anymore and she has no idea what will.

A knock at the door brings her out of her thoughts; she holds her breath and sinks further into the sofa.

"Temperance? Temperance it's me, Booth. Please open up, I want to apologise."

She can feel the heavier meaning in his words...'open up'... but the fear of seeing that pity in his eyes again effects her in the strangest of ways, she needs to be seen by him, wants to be seen by him, for her work..not for her tragic issues.

"Temperance please? I don't wanna do this with your neighbours listening in. Don't make me get a warrant."

After a moments silence she hears him sigh in resignation.

"Fine, I'll try again tomorrow."

Another moment passes and she let's go of the breath that she forgot she'd been holding. She's angry to see her hands are trembling in the dark and she knows that a tear is cascading down her cheek. She pushes herself up from the sofa and turns on the lamp wiping furiously at the tear. As she is making her way to the kitchen she hears the apartment door open, closing her eyes she knows it's him. She doesn't stop, just keeps going and pulls a long neck from the fridge. She can feel his eyes on her.

"I don't wanna do this tonight Booth"

"Won't you even give me a chance to apologise? When you didn't come back to the lab I got worried."

She smirks ironically, "That's a natural instinct, you felt that you had wronged me and you feel guilt which you interpreted for worry"

His eyes grew dark at her statement, anger brewing behind them and just as quickly as it appeared it's gone again, "I meant what I said today Bones, you come off as being cold, distant...like you don't need to connect to anyone, but it's your game face..I get that. I just wish that you would open up once in a while, you are still as human as everyone else..I know that beneath your facts and science that you have a heart that beats in time with...what I mean is that you have needs just like the rest of us. Why can't you acknowledge that every now and then? Being human doesn't make you weak."

She looks down at the beer in her hands, the alcohol in the bottle is swaying which she knows is due to her hands trembling again, it angers her, angers her that he can have this effect...the colour rises in her cheeks and she looks him square in the eyes.

"I'm not like you Booth, you get enjoyment of telling me that I'm not a people person, maybe that's why I am the way that I am. Maybe I find my comfort in helping silent victims...maybe I just don't need anyone. Love is over rated Booth."

He looks confused but then something seems to click into place "Who said anything about love? Is that what this is Bones? Loneliness? We've all been burned...it's what makes us human, making mistakes. It's ok to be wrong."

"Like you and Tessa?"

He sighs, he hates talking about his relationship with Tessa but this was the first time that she has brought up the subject since his break up, "Yeah, like me and Tessa. Not everyone is gonna leave you Temperance, if you would only let someone get close."

She takes a swig of her beer and leans back against the counter, "I'm happy without that complication in my life, I don't want the mess that comes with a relationship, I don't need a relationship. You, you seem to want to open up to everyone, and you condemn anyone that doesn't. I'm not like the girls that you meet Booth, I'm not easily flattered, I'm not looking for lifelong companionship; if ever feel that way I will get a dog."

He chuffs and moves towards her, suddenly she is all too aware that he is invading her personal space, she hates it when he does this...his alpha male ego pushing further into her territory. Something in his gaze, the intensity catches her breath. Something dark, dangerous and yet...gentle, hopeful? "Bones you are just the same as every woman out there, you have the same needs, the same desires...you are not without feeling, no matter what you want anyone to think." Suddenly he is leaning into her, his breath caressing a stray hair that has fallen across her forehead, he reaches forward and moves it behind her ear. "You challenge and you push and you fight, but you still need the same things as everyone."

Defiantly she meets his eyes "I hate psychology Booth. Don't use your soft skills on me."

His eyes soften and a small smile tugs at his lips, it disappears as quickly as it had come and his gaze turns sad "You are a young, intelligent and incredibly beautiful woman Temperance...when was the last time you heard a man tell you that? When was the last time you let a man hold you? Not for sex, not because you were upset or scared...but just because he could? When was the last time that a man told you that your hair smells of apples, that your eyes change shades when you get excited about your work, that your passion is infectious? When was the last time you let a man take care of you?"

She is caught, between his body and the counter, between the meaning of his words...in the gaze that has taken over his eyes, she opens her mouth to speak but the words don't come. Her eyes drop from his and back to the beer, or her shoes, he can't tell. He steps back from her and nods "that's what I thought."

He continues to stare at her, her heart beating hard in her chest and the blood pounding in her ears. She lifts her head slowly to look at him, she can imagine how dark her eyes must seem to him...she knows that he must be congratulating himself...he proved his point, isn't that what this was about? Didn't he want to show her that she was as human as he was, 'the same as every woman' in that her desires would overrule her rational head? Well mission accomplished...she wants him, more than anything right now, she wants nothing else. He's been holding her gaze for what felt like an eternity before he finally steps forward, a welcome invader to her space. If she could only let him in, maybe this could be a beginning of sorts...By force of habit the rational mind kicks in again, fight or flight, she put her hand against his chest and he smiles until he realised that it was not for the contact, her walls are being resurrected. He touches her face gently with the back of his fingers and then kisses her forehead "You should get some sleep Bones...I won't bring it up again. But I apologise for today."

He turns and walks through to the hall, she hears the door close behind him. She immediately misses his presence, her cheek burns where he'd touched her. She takes another swig from her beer, closes her eyes and wondered how life could be so complicated.

Her facts are cold and hard, her mind is rational but her body is weak. She knows this from her work, the numerous cadavers are a constant reminder of the vulnerability of man. What is the point in trying to be strong everyday when mentally she could be as weak as the next man? She has the same flaws, the same desires, the same needs. Being alone was a choice, but the emptiness could destroy your soul, make you question whether or not you even had a soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She's been dreading work since the moment she opened her eyes this morning. The questions, the looks. She knows that this won't be allowed to just lie. Even more than dealing with the guys, she is dreading having to see Booth again. He'd seen her weakness; he'd proven just how easily she could be seduced, now she felt like she would have to fight for his respect all over again. She silently curses herself for even caring and pushed the door to the lab open.

She keeps her eyes downcast as she makes her way to her office, she doesn't have to look up to know that Zack and Hodgins are watching her, waiting for the usual 'good morning' or at least a glance in their direction but she can't do it. Her cheeks burn and it reminds her of the previous evening.

Once in her office she closes the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief, no Angela so far...maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey Sweetie"

Frozen for a second she looks over to the sofa. Angela gives her a genuine smile and she tries her best to return it, she knows that Angela won't buy her facade.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to get you embarrassingly drunk to get it out of you?"

Brennan drops her brief and makes her way to her desk, once there she perches on its edge "Happened when?"

Angela rolls her eyes and gives her a sly grin "Yesterday, you know with the whole leaving work before 8pm thing?"

She rolls her eyes and looks at Angela as sincerely as possible "I wasn't feeling great, I took the rest of the day off"

"God knows they owe you it with the hours that you put in Sweetie, but I know you better than that. What happened between you and Booth?...He was pacing around the lab for nearly 2 hours yesterday after you left and since no one was working on the case I am pretty sure that he was waiting for you to come back."

Brennan shoots a look at the ground, "And then Tempe, he did the strangest thing, I heard him asking for your address...soooo? Anything you care to share?" Brennan can almost feel Angela's sly victorious smirk. "You aren't going to go and do a Mulder and Scully on us are you? I mean I wouldn't tell a soul"

Brennan looks at her confused "I don't know what that means."

Angela rolls her eyes, "You know, Mulder and Scully... everyone thinks that you are doing it because of the crazy sexual electricity, you tell everyone that you aren't...but in a few years time you are gonna have his love baby and claim not to know how it got there?"

"You think me and Booth and having sex? Ha...we aren't. We are just partners, nothing more."

Angela pushes up off of the sofa..."You know you say that, but you look different this morning, and Booth, well he looked like he didn't get much sleep either."

Angela starts towards the door, Brennan is deep in thought, he must have been at the lab before her arrival. He hadn't waited around for her to go over the lab results? Angela slips out of the office and Brennan moves to slump in her office chair, perhaps last night had done more damage than just a red face at work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Booth sits outside of the Jeffersonian, this was his second visit of the day and hopefully his last for a while. Normally he looked forward to any cases that would allow him to spend time with Bones, but after last night and her clear rejection of him he knew that the relationship was going to be strained.

He reaches for his seatbelt to buckle himself back in with the intention of driving away but stops. He jams his hand into the steering wheel and curses himself, if he didn't face his humiliation now then it would just become harder to do so as time passed. He pulls the keys from the ignition and climbs out of the car, as he locks up the door he takes a deep breath and makes his way towards the building. He couldn't help the feelings that he was having towards Bones if he tried, but she wasn't to be blamed either, except for on the days that she wore that tight green v-neck vest...on those days he was sure it was entirely her fault.

Booth fingers his access card anxiously as he makes his way to her office, just as he began to think that he had managed to avoid anyone in the vicinity Angela appears in front of him from nowhere.

"So she told me about last night." Angela's arms are crossed over her chest and she has a serious expression on her face.

"She did? Well I am hardly surprised, why wouldn't she laugh at my expense?" Booth stares past Angela and up to Brennan's office.

"Sweetie, she's not here, she got called out to the University to have a look at some archaeological find or something...You wanna go somewhere and vent...like with tequila? Vodka? Scotch?" She tries her sweetest smile and he sighs and nods reluctantly.

"But I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Whatever you say Sweetie." Angela loops her arm through his and smiles slyly. "Did I mention that you are buying?"

This wins her an exasperated sigh from Booth.

Angela and Booth sit at the bar in Wong Foo's. He swirls his drink in its glass distractedly and Angela watches patiently.

"She's just so damn right all the time...Y'know? And last night I made a royal idiot of myself...and that's not something I would normally admit...What did she say to you?"

Angela looks at her glass "Not much, just that you came over, you talked and then...you know?" She doesn't want it to seem too much like she is fishing for information. "She didn't go into much detail, why don't you tell it from your point of view? Then I will try and give you an outsider's opinion."

Booth nods and put his glass down, he rests his chin on his hands on the bar. "Well I went over as you know, I wanted to apologise for being a dick. I don't think she's cold and heartless...quite the opposite. When I got there she was as defensive as she always is, I was just trying to show her how alike we are...that she needs someone as much as the rest of us. I guess I let my guard down a little and the next thing I know I was trying not to tell her about my feelings for her...and just for a minute, maybe not even a minute, she let her guard down too...She rejected me. The walls came slamming back up taking half of my chest cavity with them."

Angela stares at Booth with an eyebrow raised, she smiles sympathetically "You know sweetie, she's not as easy to get through to as your usual female type...more of a challenge than say...I dunno...Sexy? What is it that you feel for Tempe?"

Booth looks at Angela and then back at the bar awkwardly...he sighs in frustration "I don't know, sometimes she is so challenging that I want to put my hands around her throat and just wring her neck, other times she blows me away...and I feel like I am stood on the edge of a bridge, confused about whether or not I should jump or back up. She's smart...she's so damn smart, and she's always fighting...if it's not with me then it's for the truth. She second guesses my every move, she's so rational with her science, but irrational in the real world...it's like she doesn't exist outside of a lab. And her passion...I've never seen anything like it. I've never seen anyone like her."

Angela grabs his hand and smiles sweetly "Maybe you should just tell her that then?" He smiles back at her gratefully.

"Angela, I am grateful for being able to vent on you, but Bones and I need to maintain a professional relationship, she made it very clear last night that she wants no romantic ties to me. I am more grateful for her helping me out than she knows, I don't want to jeopardize that. I can get over this, no big deal."

Angela smiles and takes a sip of her vodka; Booth finishes his drink in one gulp and shakes his head slightly at the warm burn in his throat. He smiles and slides off of his stool. She waves lightly as he makes his way to the door and disappears, then turns back to the bar with a slight smile tugging at her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Friday 8PM

Brennan looks up from her laptop screen and smiles nervously at Angela, she tries to close the workpad without drawing too much curiosity from Angela...today she's been throwing herself into finishing a chapter of her newest novel and it isn't a chapter that she wants to share with anyone at the moment.

"Hey Angela. Didn't you go home hours ago?"

"No...I didn't go home."

Angela flops onto the sofa and glances at her hand at a chip in her nailpolish. Brennan waits in silence for Angela's daily 'drink and dance' request. After a few more moments of silence Brennan gets worried.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I want to go out to a club? Have some alcohol? Glug Glug Woo?"

"Sweetie, I've already had some drinks today."

"You have a date tonight?"

"No, I was with Booth."

Brennan looks at her hands, suddenly finding her own fingernails incredibly interesting. Angela glances up through her eyelashes and smiles. Sensing Brennan's eyes returning to her proximity she looks directly at her.

"I haven't seen Booth today. Did he say anything about the case?"

"No we didn't speak about the case, but I think that he and Zack completed the paperwork between themselves this morning. I don't think that Booth will be back until he has another case..."

Brennan's face falls momentarily "Oh...I see." Angela tries to look concerned.

"You ok sweetie? You need to speak to Booth about the case? You could call him."

"No, no. It's not that, it's just..."

"Just what?"

Brennan forces a weak smile "You sure you don't wanna go for a drink? I feel like getting out of myself tonight."

Angela smiles brightly at Brennan and pushes herself up from the sofa.  
"Tempe...This is definitely a dear diary moment, be still my heart...we may make a social creature of you yet."

Brennan laughs out loud as she walks with Angela out of the office, her laughter cuts short and she looks at Angela in confusion..."I don't get it." Angela shakes her head and nudges Brennan gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Friday 1030 PM_

Brennan sits at the bar, Angela had disappeared some twenty minutes ago with someone that Angela had described as a 'Cobain'...Brennan didn't really understand if that was good or not, he looked as though he needed a shampoo more than anything...now she is sitting here trying to numb her brain.

When Angela comes back to the bar she will tell her that she is going home. It's a Friday night, she could be finishing the chapter in her novel...perhaps even cleaning her apartment...a hand lands close to her own on the bar, closer than a stranger would normally lay his hand, she didn't need to look up to know that this stranger was a male, a male who probably did some sort of martial art or boxing type of sport, his knuckles were roughened and there is a fresh bruise across two of them.

"Hi."

She looks up and is greeted by a warm pair of brown eyes and a smile. "Hi"

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"Actually, my friend...is dancing...and should..."

Brennan's eyes scour the dance floor but she can't see Angela.

"Mind if I sit here till he or she gets back?"

Brennan takes in the rest of this man's face and smiles her assent. He is a good looking man, broad shoulders, obviously from his sport, well defined arms and a chest that boasts his physical power. She takes a sip of her drink..."So you box?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just noticed the definition in your upper body and you have a bruise across your knuckles...I concluded that you are a boxer, or maybe something to do with the martial arts?"

"I'm impressed..."

"So which is it?"

"I teach martial arts." Brennan smiles at her victory. "What about you...You a psychic or a cop?" Something in his smile is familiar and she feels at ease.

"Neither, I'm a forensic anthropologist."

The male is obviously impressed and his smile seems to be infectious. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Jack, Jack Thornton."

He holds his hand out to her which she shakes "Temperance Brennan, nice to meet you Jack." No sign of recognition seems to pass over his features, he hasn't heard her name before, she smiles back at him.

From the dance floor Angela spots Brennan talking to a tall handsome male, she smiles gently as she notices them laughing then turns on her heel and heads for the doors, dragging 'Cobain' in tow.

_Sunday 8PM_

Booth jogs out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist and heads for the ringing phone in his bedroom.

"Booth"

"Booth, it's me Angela...I need your help"

"Angela I am not coming over to rub any sort of lotion on any part of your body... no matter how sore it may or may not be"

"Cute Sweetie, but it's not me...I'm worried about Tempe"

Booth clings to his towel and sighs. "Ok, you have my attention"

"She hasn't been home all weekend, I left her at a club on Friday night and I haven't been able to get a hold of her since..."

Worry lines crease his forehead and he sits down grabbing a notepad and pen from his drawer..."You've tried the office?"

"I tried the office before I tried her at home."

"What club and what time did you leave her?"

"Fury's around elevenish"

"Ok, I'll meet you at the Jeffersonian in an hour."

Booths hangs up and throws the phone onto his bed..."Let her be ok."

He grabs his jeans and a white tee from the bottom of the bed and walks back to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Booth jogs into the Jeffersonian Medio-legal lab searching for Angela, he hears the doors slide open behind him and spins to face her.

"Ok, I need to know everything that happened on Friday night. Anything that you can remember."

Angela nods..."After I left you I came back to the lab. Tempe was working on something at her laptop. I just came back here to make sure that she was ok. She suggested that we go out for a drink and I accepted. We left from here went home and then met up again at around 930ish outside the club. We waited in line, once we were in we had a few drinks at the bar and I went to dance with Jonah."

"Who's Jonah?"

"A guy I met, totally hot, he has the whole post-grunge thing going on...I just..."

"Focus Angela."

She smiles sheepishly "We danced for a while and I suggested that we go home, I had left Tempe at the bar and I was going to tell her, then I saw her talking to some guy."

Some sort of emotion passes over Booth's face but is quickly suppressed and Angela wonders if anything passed there at all. He meets her eyes and can see her concern..."You see her with some guy...then what?"

"Then nothing, I decided not to intrude, me and Jonah left...that was the last time I saw her."

Booth crosses his arms over his chest "You just left her there with a stranger? How do you know that she didn't want help?"

Angela shakes her head in protest "I know it's not something you are gonna wanna hear sweetie, but she was having a good time, they were laughing and touching, trust me I know the signs...she did not want any additions to their cosy party for two."

"What did this guy look like?"

Angela's face drops slightly..."I'm not sure, it was dark and smoky and I'd had a few...he was good looking, dark hair...tattoo on his right arm...white tee"

"You could see that she wanted to take the guy home but you couldn't remember anything more than that?"

She shakes her head. Booth runs a hand over his face and nods slowly. "Ok, I need to see the security tapes from Fury's. I may need you to try and remember Angela...you think you would be able to recognize him on tape? This is important."

"I'll try." She puts a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, I just thought she was getting her woo woos, I didn't think she'd be in any danger."

Booth watches as Angela walks quietly around the FBI lab, a young agent is typing at a computer behind a desk. Booth sighs and folds his hands behind his head.

"Agent Booth, I think I might have something Sir..." The young agent smiles at Booth triumphantly, her eyes sparkling. Angela glances at her with an amused smile, obviously trying to impress a senior agent...either that or trying to justify a crush on him. She walks around the desk to join Booth and the younger agent. They glance at the monitor in front of them.

"I think this may be what you were looking for...I couldn't find anything of the tattooed guy going in, but I found images of Dr Brennan and your target leaving."

The younger agent slows down the footage and Booth and Angela watch Brennan and her mysterious male partner exit the club. Booth points to the tattoo on the male's arm..."Can you make that bigger?"

The agent nods and brings up a bigger image of the tattoo...Angela squints at the screen and Booth shakes his head in temporary amusement. She looks back to him in confusion and then realizes the reason behind his chuckle, back to the task at hand she circles the tattoo with her finger..."What is that? You think it's a dragon?"

He smiles at her slyly..."It's a tiger."

"How can you be so sure?"

Angela and the younger agent look up at him in question, Angela interested in his theory, the rookie looking in sheer awe.

"Because I know him...he uses the same gym as me."

Angela rocks her head to the side "Surely it's not always this easy?"

"No it's not...We better go get an address...Agent Smith, thank you for your help...I'd like some prints of the tattoo and any clearer prints of the target's face sent to my office."

"Absolutely sir, I'll get right on it." Booth flashes her a smile and she blushes furiously, Angela leads to the office door rolling her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Booth and Angela walk up to an apartment complex, Booth looks at a piece of paper in his hand and points to the building ahead..."It's that one."

"So the receptionist at your gym just gave you the address...no data protection, no client confidetiality breaches...how did you get it?"

"I asked nicely."

A man exits the building and Booth catches the door before it can close, he holds it open for Angela and she walks past him into the lobby. Booth puts the paper into his pocket and turns to her. "I want you to wait here for me."

"No way, I'm coming with you."

"Angela, I don't have time to argue with you, I need to do things by the book if we are going to find her...this isn't an official investigation and even if it was I am not authorized to take civilians with me on interrogations."

She looks at him skeptically..."Look Booth, since it is not an official investigation then there should be no problem with me coming up there with you to ask the guy if he has seen my friend. Besides, he might be a bit more forthcoming with the information if there is a female there too...you can come across as being quite threatening sometimes..."

"I do not!"

She raises an eyebrow, he sighs in exasperation. "Fine, but let me do the talking..."

"As long as you control your temper."

Booth spins on his heel and is about to say something...he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath..."Okay Angela, you are not helping."

They stride to the elevator and Booth hits the button.

Jack opens his apartment door and sees Booth and Angela on the other side. He smiles earnestly.

"Hey...can I help you?"

Booth rushes forward and pushes Jack into a wall..."Where is she?"

Confusion and fear shadow Jack's face, his eyes wildly darting around the room looking for an escape or weapon, Angela comes to his aid, placing a hand on Booth's arm she manages to calm him enough into letting Jack go.

"So much for not losing our temper."

Jack slinks into the corner. "Look man, I don't have much money but my wallet's in the lounge..."

Booth pulls his ID from his pocket and flips it open. "FBI. How about we have a little chat?"

Jack looks from the ID to Angela and then back to Booth. Angela smiles as sweetly as possible and gestures to the front room. "Why don't we take a seat sweetie?"

Jack looks up over his mug of tea. "I swear I don't know where she is. We talked a little and then she got a cab...I'm assuming she was going home."

Booth watches him suspiciously, "You were seen leaving the club with her, I have footage to prove that."

"Yeah that's right, we left at the exact same time, but like I said, she called a cab..."

"So you let a beautiful woman call a cab, you didn't invite her back to your apartment? Maybe convince her to take you home? I can have your apartment dusted for prints..."

Angela shakes her head and looks at Jack..."We just want to find our friend...We're getting worried. Did she say anything at all about where she was going?"

Jack shakes his head, "I'm really sorry...I don't know what more to say, I gave her my number but that was all, when we were in the club I kissed her..."

Booth's eyes darken; Jack looking at Angela misses the emotion. "She said that she wasn't looking for anything from me, I told her that when she wanted to let go of whatever it was that was making her so sad she should give me a call... Then she said that she had something she needed to do, something about not shutting someone out anymore"

Booth looks at Angela in question "You said she was happy and laughing when you left her with Romeo."

Angela shrugs "She was." They look at Jack in question.

"She was fine for an hour or so, then, I asked her about her week, she mentioned some guy, after that she seemed to want to leave."

Jack looks at his cell phone on the table and his face lights up. "She used my cell to call the cab...I haven't used it all weekend...you can check with the cab company."

Booth and Angela look at each other.

Outside Jack Thornton's Apartment Buildings

Booth holds his cell to his ear as Angela looks through the glove compartment for CDs.

"Okay, thanks." Booth slides his cell into his pocket. Angela looks at him questioningly, he seems lost in thought.

"What is it sweetie? You find out where she was going?"

"Yeah"

"So? Is it a secret?"

Booth looks at her in confusion..."She was dropped off at my apartment building around 1am."

Angela shakes her head and mirrors his confused face. "She didn't come up? Why would she come over and then decide not to come up...Something must have stopped her."

Booth looks down at his hands. "Something or someone..."

Angela waits for him to elaborate..."Booth?"

"Tessa was at my apartment that night...she left just before one am."

Angela bites her thumb and winces..."Tempe comes over to face her demons and have that talk that you both need to have, she sees Sexy leaving...gets the wrong idea and then decides not to come up...but then what happens?"

Booth jams his hand into the steering wheel making Angela start slightly. "Damnit, why did I let her come over? She came to pick up some stuff and then we got to talking..."

"I hate to ask Sweetie, but did you sleep with her?"

Booth looks hurt and Angela instantly regrets asking "No, I didn't...I told her about Bones...or more specifically about my feelings for Bones." He puts his head on his hands against the steering wheel. "What if she's hurt because of me?"

Angela puts a hand on his neck..."You know, maybe she's not hurt or in danger, maybe she got the wrong end of the stick about you and Sexy and went somewhere to lick her wounds...She was ready to let you in...She's a proud woman Booth, she hates to be wrong...I can imagine how it must have looked to her"

Booth sits up and turns the key in the ignition..."I hope to God you are right, I can fix a misunderstanding...but I can't fix anything that may have happened to her if she's in danger right now."

He pulls the car out of the complex, his eyes cloudy and his heart heavy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As they pull up outside of Brennan's apartment building. Angela looks at him confused.

"Why are we here? We already know she's not at home."

"Well, we are running out of leads and we need to know if she has gone somewhere through choice...if she did go by choice then she would have taken some things right?"

Angela smiles and winks..."Gotcha"

Booth and Angela enter Brennan's apartment, Booth sliding his key pick into his pocket. Booth shuts the door behind them and heads in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll check in here, you should try and determine whether or not anything is missing from the bedroom."

Angela makes a mock captain salute and wanders into the bedroom. Booth walks into the bathroom and starts to look through the medicine cabinet, he purses his lips and closes the cabinet door. "What am I looking for Bones?...What am I missing?" He stares into the mirror above the sink pedestal and an image of the last time that he saw her flashes before him...standing in the kitchen, her back against the counter...her skin so soft under his fingertips that he can almost feel it again. He tears his eyes away from the mirror and hangs his head...smiling gently he picks up her toothbrush..."Where would you go and why wouldn't you take your toothbrush?"

"You wouldn't go anywhere without your toothbrush..." Booth spins around to see Angela in the doorway behind him. He nods and she holds up Brennan's necklace.

"What did you find?"

"Tempe had this on at the club...it means that she came back here after seeing Sexy leaving your building."

Booth smiles gently, the sadness in his eyes is not missed by Angela, nor is the guilt. He puts her toothbrush down and turns to face Angela leaning against the sink. "So we've established that she came back here and perhaps forgot her toothbrush...I used to be better at this job."

"Well, since her necklace is broken I am guessing that she didn't go anywhere voluntarily, she was given this necklace by a tribe chief...she wouldn't let this go easily...I'm gonna check her last number dialed from here see if I can get anymore leads..."

"I'll do that...I want you to bring Hodgins and Zack up to speed."

Angela smiles sadly..."Isn't it time that we made this an official investigation? We haven't even reported her missing yet."

Booth looks at his hands..."I can't. Not yet, I need to find her and if we make this official they will pull me off the case..." Angela puts her hand on his shoulder...he looks up at her.

"I know you need to find her Booth, but don't you think that we need some more man power?"

"No, not man power, we need Zack and Hodgins...Make the call."

She nods and pulls out her cell.

Booth walks into Brennan's kitchen and sees Angela sitting on the counter. She smiles at him "Zack and Hodgins are on their way to the lab. Did you find anything?"

Booth nods..."She ordered takeaway...Pizza to be precise."

Angela closes her eyes..."Large vegetable feast with extra onion and garlic..." She opens her eyes and takes in Booth's confused expression. "It's her post woo woo pizza...gets it every time." His face drops and she realises her mistake..."By post woo woo, I mean drink...not sex. At ease Booth."

Let's pay a visit to the pizza joint, I think I wanna speak to the last person who saw Bones."

"Pizza delivery boy? Brian?"

"You know him?"

"Sure, same guy that delivers every weekend. I think he has a crush on Tempe, she gets her pizza for free most of the time."

"Then he won't mind talking to you off the record."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Booth walks into the lab and sees Zack and Hodgins waiting patiently against a table. They walk over to him and Hodgins grumbles "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Zack looks at Booth worriedly. "Do you know where Dr Brennan is yet?"

Booth shakes his head, "Where's Angela?"

"Right behind you sweetie...sorry I'm late, yummy Brian was filling me in."

The guys cross their arms over their chests and wait for an explanation as Angela approaches.

"Brian said that he went to Tempe's at around 2am...dropped off the pizza, she paid cash and he left."

Booth rubbed his brow in frustration "That's what took you an hour and a half to find out?"

Angela sighed..."He said he heard a voice in the apartment, a male voice...said she didn't want to chat like normal...it was his last delivery and then he went home."

Booth handed Brennan's broken necklace to Zack..."I need prints from this...Angela, I want you to stay here with Zack until I call..."

Booth starts to head to the exit and Hodgins feeling left out says "What about me?"

"You are coming with me Hodgins, grab something to read, you might get bored"

Booth exits and Hodgins turns to the other two..."Great, why do I have to go with FBIdiot?"

They roll their eyes and watch him disappear through the exit after Booth.

Booth pulls up outside of an apartment complex...Hodgins lets out a sigh and looks at him in question.

"What are we doing here?"

Booth smiles at him..."You ever have a hunch Hodgins?"

"Yeah once...I had a hunch that I wasn't gonna like you...I was right"

Booth tries his best to look hurt..."You don't have to like me, just remember that we both care for Bones...and that for once this isn't about how either of us feels..It's all about her."

Hodgins nods.."So this hunch?"

Booth nods and motions towards the apartment building. "We were at Dr Brennan's apartment, the last person to see her before she vanished was the pizza delivery driver...Brian Wilson.."

"The guy that Angela went to see? The one who knew nothing?"

Booth clicks his fingers..."That's right...she said that he didn't know anything...it's funny really, coz no matter how damned hard I looked, I couldn't see a pizza box anywhere...the garbage hadn't been collected and nothing in the dumpster...That, my friend, is what took me over an hour..."

Hodgins folds his arms..."It took you an hour to check a dumpster...she lives in a big building...You are trying to say that there were no pizza boxes in that dumpster at all?

Booth gives Hodgins' shoulder an ecstatic pat..."Hodgins you are getting the hang of this detective thing."

Hodgins smiles proudly. Booth puts his sunglasses on..."You were right, that didn't take me an hour, I ordered Pizza from Joe's...I waited to see how long it would take to be delivered and then I matched the pizza box against those in the dumpster...none matched."

Hodgins nods as the pieces begin to fall into place. "Why didn't you tell Angela?"

"Because I want our friend Brian to be ignorant until we know where he is holding Bones..."

Hodgins nods and looks ahead at the building. "What if he isn't holding her anywhere..."

"He is"

"That's not what I meant."

Booth looks at Hodgins, his eyes hidden by the shades of his glasses. "Hodgins I don't wanna think about that right now...I want you to call me as soon as he leaves that building, there is a picture in the folder in the glove compartment...Don't let him see you, we need to do this right, with any luck he'll lead us straight to her."

"Why do I feel like I should be saluting you?" Booth gives him a look and Hodgins sighs "I know, I'll do it. Where are you going?"

"I've got a friend who is gonna dust the apartment, I need to prove that Brian was actually inside the apartment...We found Bones' necklace broken in her room...Had to touch something in there."

"Why didn't you get Zack to do that?"

"The necklace is the only piece of hard evidence that we have, I need the best for that. I'm sure even the FBI can handle a dusting job."

Hodgins looks skeptical and chuffs.

Back at the lab Angela and Zack are looking under the microscope at the necklace...Zack smiles "Eureka"

Angela chuckles "Eureka?"

Zack looks at her uncomfortably..."Yes, it means that I have found something that I was looking for."

"Yes Zack, I think it means the same thing now that it meant in 1960...Print it off and scan the databases, see if we have a match...for anyone other than Tempe obviously."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Booth walks into Brennan's apartment, he closes the door behind him and looks around the room.

"Come on Bones...help me out here, what is it that you want me to see?...You knew that I would come looking for you, where is my breadcrumb?"

He walks into the bedroom and sits down on her bed, his eyes scan the room and then he lets himself flop backwards, his mind replays that night, the way her eyes sparkled when he told her she was beautiful...the security images of her leaving a club, her arm threaded through Jack's.

He closes his eyes at the thought and tries to imagine her face, she's smiling at him, her eyebrow shooting through her forehead towards the sky in that annoying way that she does that he seems to love at the same time...Her face contorts into one of pain, she reaches out for him and he tries to grab at her hand but he can't reach her...then she's gone.

He sits bolt upright, his forehead cold with sweat. He blinks and wipes his face with his hands...the room is dark. He spins around to look at the alarm clock at the side of the bed and then puts his head in his hands...he's slept for 2 hours, he's exhausted and he's shaking.

His cell phone starts to ring, he reaches into his pocket and takes a deep breath before putting the cell to his ear.

"Booth"

"Booth it's Hodgins, he's moving."

"Okay, tail him, stay as far behind him as possible...but whatever you do don't lose him."

"I've been tailing him for 15 minutes, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going out for pizza or something...Did Zack get you?...He's been trying your cell for an hour or so."

"No, he didn't...what did he find?"

"He didn't have a conclusive result...he was trying something else, said he should have it in a couple of hours."

Booth jumps up from the bed and heads to the front door, "Ok, I'm gonna get my car and then I'll catch up with you...Where you heading?"

"Maryland"

"I'm on my way...this is important Hodgins, this might be our last chance."

"I know, just hurry and get here."

Booth slips his cell into his pocket and jogs for the door.

Booth attaches his Bluetooth headset and starts up the engine.

He hits a button his cell and pulls out from the parking lot heading towards Maryland, Hodgins, and what he can only hope is a safe Brennan.

"Booth is that you?"

"What have you got for me Zack?"

"Angela did some research, the pizza guy used to be a wall street broker, apparently he lost a lot of money and then his job...he was sectioned 3 years ago...he was stalking a girl, kidnapped her apparently...got off with it though due to temporary insanity."

"That's not gonna help me catch him Zack..."

"I know...but the print that I found on Dr Brennan's necklace will."

"You're sure?...I need certainty on this Zack?"

"It's him."

"Good work Zack...thanks."

"Agent Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Get him for me?"

"I got a punch with your name all over it."

"Thanks."

Booth disconnects the cell and puts his foot down. "I'm gonna kill him."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hodgins turns the headlights of the SUV off and slows down as Brian pulls into the docks...He pulls out the cell and dials.

"Booth where the hell are you?"

"I'm about 15 minutes behind you...where you at?"

"We are at the docks...he's getting out his car. Looks like he is heading for warehouse 7."

"Do not follow him Hodgins...stay in your vehicle and wait for me to get there...if she is in there, we cannot risk spooking him..if he panics who knows what he'll do?"

"Did Zack get back to you? Did he find anything?"

"Yeah, we got our guy...which is why we need to do this right."

Hodgins sighs and mumbles his agreement.

Booth pulls up behind Hodgins' SUV and quickly makes his way to Hodgins' window. Hodgins rolls it down and nods towards the warehouse...

"He went in about 10 minutes ago, he spent the first 5 minutes looking around."

"He probably is a little spooked since his meeting with Angela, it's probably why he has waited until now to come pay a visit...he's got an hour before his shift starts...I took the privilige of finding out on my way over."

Booth pulls his gun from his hip holster and checks the bullets, Hodgins points at it "Do I get a gun?"

"No...I've seen Bones with a gun and you are far moodier than she is...I need you to call for back up...if you hear any shots I want you to stay in the car, if he leaves before me I need you to tail him until you can get some backup."

Hodgins nods and Booth starts to make his way to the warehouse.

He cautiously edges his way up the side of the warehouse wall and towards the entrance, there is a shaft of light coming through the door but silence inside. Booth keeps his gun at the ready, he hopes he won't have to use it, but for the first time in years he is more than willing to if necessary. This is the first time that he feels his anger coming unbidden, his restraint slipping, his palms sweating.

Booth pauses at the entrance and takes a deep breath, he peers through the opening and into the warehouse...nothing stands out as being suspicious, and there is no sign of Brian. He knows that this isn't going to be as easy as he might have hoped. One wrong move and he might lose her...lose her, that makes him pause, his gut turns at the sheer concept, he's just found her, he feels like he might just be finding himself...he's realised that Parker isn't all he wakes up for in the morning anymore. He knows now that he has to stop being the FBI agent...it's time to be the sniper again. Stripping off his jacket, he places it on the floor by the door and then cautiously makes his way inside. His senses are on full alert, and his steps are silent...he turns his head from side to side allowing his ears to track any sounds...a scuffle from his right makes him choose that path and he stalks over towards a small office. As he draws closer he can hear voices.

His heart thumps in his chest when he hears her voice, the blood rushing from his stomach makes him feel momentarily queasy. He draws close and backs up to the wall close to the office door and listens

"I always knew...from the moment I saw you I knew you were different.."

"Brian, I like you, I really do...but you have to, they'll be looking for me..."

"Oh they already are, but your friend is barking up the wrong tree..."

"My friend? Booth?"

"Angela...the pretty one, she came to ask if I saw you, I said no and then we arranged a date..."

Booth rolls his eyes at Angela's predictability.

"Don't worry Temperance, I won't go on a date with her, I'm all yours.."

"Brian please? Let me go.."

"No...stop asking me to let you go.."

"I have a friend in the FBI, he'll be looking for me, he will catch you..."

Booth hears the unmistakable sound of a strike and then a whimper, her whimper. His finger tightens on the trigger.

"Dont! Don't ever let me hear you saying that again!"

The room goes silent for a couple of beats and then

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have hit you but you made me mad...don't make me mad...when I saw you with that guy, I knew that you weren't meant to be with him, how could you be...you and I, we are meant to be together...we love each other."

Booth peers through the door, Brian is kneeling above Brennan, she is tied to a desk, and he is kissing her forehead and stroking her hair gently, Brian's hand moves and Booth sees a streak of blood at the corner of Brennan's mouth, he silently steps into the doorway unnoticed by both of the room's occupants...both remain unaware until Booth presses his gun against Brian's head.

"FBI.."

Brian tenses beneath Booth's Sig, Brennan gazes at Booth intently and his eyes convey so many emotions at the same time that she is unsure of what his particular feeling is.

"Okay Brian, let's try and do this the easy way huh?...Now why don't you straighten up and slowly make your way over to the window...hands in the air.."

Brian straightens up, his hands slowly raising to be level with his head..he slowly makes his way to the window on the far side of the room. Booth uses this opportunity to glance at Brennan, a slither of blood has tracked from the corner of her mouth.

"You ok?"

She nods mutely. He concentrates on Brian and moves towards him slowly, Brian reaches the window and stops...Booth reaches into his pocket to pull out his cuffs "Slowly bring your hands down and put them behind your back."

Brian does so, Booth looks down at his cuffs and Brennan makes a gasp, he spins to look at her as he feels a dull pain against the back of his skull...Booth stumbles forward, gun still in hand. When he is able to look up he sees Brian holding a gun to Brennan's head...

"I'll do it man...you need to back the hell off!"

Booth holds up his hands and nods slowly. "Ok, just take it easy...be cool."

Brian's eyes are wild, Booth knows that the adrenaline running through Brian's body will make him stronger than he appears, it'll be best to catch him off guard. He slides his gun across to Brian and backs up. Brian grabs Brennan's hair and pulls her up to her feet, he unlocks one of her cuffs which allows her to step away from the desk...she meets Booth's gaze. Brian grabs her wrist tightly and she winces at the pressure.

"Now stand up agent. And move over to the doorway. One wrong move and she's feeling the inside of her skull."

Booth complies and holds his hands up level with his head.

"So you're the guy huh?...You're the guy I see all the time? You screwing her? That why you are here?"

Booth tears his eyes from Brennan's and back to Brian "No...I'm no threat to you there..."

Brian smiles..."I can see that you admire her though..You want her, I recognize that look in your eyes...Have you ever felt her skin?.She's so soft...and brilliant, and unique." Brian strokes her face with his gun hand, she closes her eyes briefly. "We've got something special, no one is gonna ruin that...not even you..Which is why I am sorry to have to do this..."

Booth's eyes dart to Brennan as a shot rings out through the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan watches in horror as Booth crumples to the floor, his hand over his stomach...she struggles against Brian but he holds her fast. The moment before Booth hits the floor seems to play itself out in slow motion, it's another beat before she is able to form any coherent words.

"Booth!...Booth!"The horror and desperation in her voice is dulled by the pain in his abdomen.

Brian starts to drag Brennan to the door, the more she struggles the tighter his grip becomes. She tries to pull back as he pulls her through the door, but a swift punch from his armed hand stuns her enough for him to drag her far enough for Booth to be out of her line of sight..Brennan scans the room desperately for some sort of weapon and seeing none watches Brian's movements...she can see signs of fatigue, obviously from her struggle and perhaps from the surge of adrenaline that he must have had before he shot Booth. Brian pulls her close to him and kisses her roughly..."Don't struggle so much Baby...I don't wanna bruise your face anymore than I have to."

Brian's proximity repulses her and almost by instinct her knee comes into contact with his groin, hard and fast. He lets go of her arms instinctively and she elbows him in the back causing him to sprawl on the floor..She reaches down and picks up his gun aiming at him.

"Did you really think that I would want you? That you could make me want you?...You're sick...Now get the hell up!"

"Dr Brennan?" She spins around to see an armed police officer standing behind her, 2 more officers appear behind him and start to approach...Brennan lowers the gun and it hangs limply at her side...she takes in a deep shuddery breath as relief washes over her, the feeling is short lived as the panic and worry for Booth set back in, she jogs past them and back into the office where Booth is starting to sit up on the floor.

"Booth?"

"Hey."

She runs over ad kneels next to him, she puts her hand over the bullet entry point, he peels back his tee to show her his kevlar vest. He smiles gently...

"This is why we always take my car."

"And this is why I should have a gun...you know this wouldn't have happened if I had one."

He rolls his eyes and smiles, his expression turns serious when he notices the cut on her forehead, he touches it and she winces.

"Sorry...are you hurt in any other way"

"No...I just thought that you were dead...I couldn't let him get me away from the building."

"You did good Bones."

Their eyes meet and they share a gentle smile

Booth and Brennan exit the warehouse escorted by a paramedic, police officers lead Brian out in cuffs behind them. Booth puts his hand on Brennan's arm to stop her. She looks at him in question.

"I was just wondering about some things..."

"What things?"

"Why were you at my apartment Friday night?"

"I wasn't at your apartment, I was at your building."

She looks at the floor and he puts a finger under her chin to bring her eyes level with his.

"You were at my building, why didn't you come up?"

"I don't know."

He searches her face.

"Then what did you come for?"

An emotion quickly passes over her features and he can swear that it is fear..."I came to...to apologise and see if we could still work together." She is lying and he is pretty sure of it, but the excuse hurts all the same, just the idea that it may be true that she wasn't there for him. Maybe she didn't have any feelings for him. The past 2 days had been a rollercoaster of emotions for him and he never once stopped to think that she hadn't been coming to see him because she was willing to let him in.

He nods and drops his hand by his side..."Consider it forgotten then."

A paramedic approaches them and nods to her..."Ma'am, we're ready for you now; if you wanna come over we'll sort out that cut."

She nods and meets Booth's eyes one more time before being led away. As she is walking away Hodgins comes up by his side. Booth puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You did a good job Hodgins."

Hodgins stares at the hand on his shoulder and Booth removes it awkwardly.

"No one's life is in danger anymore Booth...life is back to normal."

Booth looks after Brennan who is walking away. He sighs and nods.

"Yeah, back to normal."

Hodgins watches him staring out after his colleague. "You know, I heard in some movie that if the girl looks back, it's coz she loves the guy."

Booth watches as Hodgins smiles and walks away towards the SUV. He turns his attention back to Brennan and her back disappearing into the distance.

"Look back...Look back at me."

It's almost a plead, the blood draining from his stomach, his head spinning, as he waits patiently. She is almost 50 feet away and nearing the ambulance...5 more feet and his face drops, the disappointment etching itself on his features...as she reaches the ambulance, she lays her palm against the open door. He mentally kicks himself for listening to Hodgins.

Booth turns and heads over to the police car, as his back turns on her, she turns around and looks back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth pushes his apartment door open and drops his jacket onto the floor. He rubs the back of his neck and closes the door behind him, he's hungry, sore and exhausted. He stalks into the kitchen and pulls open the fridge door, leaning on the door for support he peers inside and gives a disgusted snort when he realises that he will have to go hungry until later.

He pulls a beer from the fridge and twists the lid off throwing onto the counter. Leaning back he takes a swig and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Images from the past few days play in front of him again, Brennan leaving the club with Jack, the blood trickling down her face from the corner of her mouth, the light purple bruising on her forehead, the look in her eyes when a bullet entered his torso.

He shakes his head and puts the beer down deciding that a shower and some sleep would be the best thing, he would have to face his boss in the morning and he would rather do it on a good night's sleep.

Brennan peers in the mirror at the ugly bruise forming on the side of her forehead, she picks up some concealer and dabs at the bruise lightly, she sighs and drops the concealer into the sink bracing herself against the pedestal.

She doesn't know why she lied to Booth tonight, something inside her just panicked. She'd been to the building, she wanted to talk about the previous night..to resolve things between them...to ask him straight out what his intentions were...and then she'd seen Tessa. Tessa had been smiling and Brennan had felt a strong pang of jealousy and hurt. She would never openly acknowledge that, but recently she found herself unable to control feelings that she would normally deem irrational.

He'd been waiting for her tonight, waiting for her to open up and be honest and she had shut him out again, just like she had that night. She remembers how his touched had burned her skin, burned her so deep that she could have sworn she could still feel it the next day. She frowns into the mirror and exits the bathroom, her mind made up as to her next course of action.

Booth exits the bathroom in a pair of faded jeans and a towel around his neck. He is heading for the bedroom when he hears a faint knock at the door. He throws the towel back into the bathroom and makes his way to the dor, on opening it he is surprised to see Brennan there,a pizza box in her hands.

He looks at her questioningly and catches her gaze on his chest. He smiles sheepishly and ushers her in. She lifts the pizza box up "I thought that you might be hungry."

He smiles at the idea of her bringing pizza to him after her last experience of a pizza delivery. "Come on in, I'll uh, just get a shirt."

She nods and makes her way over to the sofa as Booth disappears into the bedroom. As she sits down she notices a picture of Parker and Booth on the lamp table, she picks it up and stares at it, on hearing Booth coming back into the room she replaces it to it's original spot. Booth sits down next to her and smiles. She shudders at his proximity and he loks at her concerned.

"Are you cold? I can turn up the heating if you like?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks"

She reaches forward and opens the pizza box taking a slice. Booth mimics her action and they each sit eating their slice in awkward silence. Once he finishes his slice he leans back on the sofa.

"Are you really ok? You've been through alot these past few days."

She sits back on the sofa and twists her body so that she is facing him. The light from the lamp casts an eery glow over her features and he is not so sure that he likes it.

"I'm fine."

"Why did you come here tonight? I'm pretty sure it's not to make sure I am fed, I'm not exactly going to whither away."

"I came to thank you. For saving my life."

"I don't think I actually saved your life...I got my butt kicked."

She smiles and looks at her hands. He drops his eyes to her hands and lowers the tone of his voice "Is that the only reason why you came here tonight?"

Her cheeks flame, her tongue suddenly dry and swollen in her mouth. She keeps her head bowed and feels the fear rising in her again. Time seems to freeze but the words don't seem to be coherent in her head. She nods slowly. Booth closes his eyes and smiles to himself.

"You know, I thought that you might have said that..."

She pushes up from the sofa and moves to the front door...he follows her and as she reaches her hand for the handle he places his atop hers. He stands behind her, close to her body yet not touching, their hands being the sole point of contact. He gently prys her hand from the door handle and placing a hand on her shoulder turns her slowly around to face him. She does not meet his eyes, her eyes feel heavy and her heart is racing in her chest, thumping against her rib cage so loud that she swears he must be able to hear her. He puts a finger under her chin and raises her head up until her eyes meet his just like he had outside of the warehouse. His free hand goes to the bruise on the side of her face and he touches it gently.

"I wish you had come up."

"I did"

"Thats not what I meant...Why did you come here tonight?"

"I told you..."

He shakes his head and smiles gently, his brings his hand down to cup her cheek and she closes her eyes briefly "Booth, don't...I'm no good at this. Relationships..they end horribly, I can't get involved in all..."

He leans down and gently brushes her lips with his own. Her shudder and exhalation of a long held breath spurs him on. He brushes her lips with his again, this time without such gentle persuasion and she opens up beneath him. After a few moments more they break apart.

"Now why did you come here tonight?"

She smiles and pulls his lips back to hers for a chaste kiss, he smiles and nods "That's what I hoped."

He drops his hand to hers and pulls her towards the bedroom, she shakes her head in protest but he squeezes her hand gently. "I'm tired Temperence...I just wanna lie with you..I'm afraid the performance would reflect poorly on both of us."

She smiles cheekily. "Speak for yourself."

They enter the bedroom and Booth stops in front of her, he pulls his shirt over his head and offers it to her, she smiles and without modesty changes into it as he pulls back the covers and slides in, he reaches a hand up to her and she slides into the bed next to him laying her head in the crook between his shoulder and arm.Holding her close he places a sweet kiss on her forehead and they close their eyes. Brennan opens hers quickly to have one final look at him and smiles before closing them again.


End file.
